


Cigarette Poems

by heriz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Punk Louis Tomlinson, Shotgunning, Smoking, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heriz/pseuds/heriz
Summary: A short comic/manga about the first time Harry & Louis sharing cigarette & bed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209





	Cigarette Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at heriz.tumblr.com   
> Sincerely, 
> 
> -rin-


End file.
